


In His Arms

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: drabble_zone, Community: harry100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fear, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Self-Hatred, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry doesn't like what he sees when he looks into the mirror.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Kudos: 11





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Harry100](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #406 'Mirror', and [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #225 'Weekend'.

When Harry looks into the mirror, he sees a husband. A father. A friend.  
  
He sees a man who keeps lying to his wife.  
  
A man who has spent weekend after weekend, lying about work,  
  
Just so he can spend day and night in the arms of the man he loves.  
  
Someone who lies, who cheats. Who is not the hero people make him out to be.  
  
He sees a coward. A man who is too afraid of what people will think of him.  
  
A man who wishes he weren’t trapped.  
  
Who wishes he could start over and be free.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
